


Nicky Vs Video Games

by siarc_a_botel



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe is a nerd, Kissing, M/M, Naked Nicky, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, just something silly and fun, video gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: “Joe?”The Arabian man grunted low in answer, practically stabbing one button on the controller in agitation. Nicky rolled his eyes, stepping closer. “Do you want to do something?”“Huh?” Joe hummed, and actually took two seconds to look over at Nicky, before his gaze quickly went back to his game. “You say something, babe?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Nicky Vs Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So this is just a silly little thing my friend and I literally wrote in ten minutes over Skype... Because she’s a weird thirty year old that watches tik tok videos and got inspired by them... 
> 
> Just a bit of fun, and we had a good laugh writing it. So, enjoy.

Three hours. Three hours, twenty four minutes, eleven seconds and counting. That’s how long Joe has been sitting in the living room of that months rented safe house, that’s how long he’d been playing on the vintage game console Nile had found sitting around and brought back to the place, that’s how long Nicky had been trying to find something to occupy himself with whilst his other half yelled and growled at the TV screen. And Nicky, he was getting bored. He’d read a few chapters of his new book, cleaned the kitchen, made the beds, watered all the plants dotted around the small house, and he even baked some shortbread with the ingredients that were sitting unused in the cupboards. Nile and Andy were out until the next day so he couldn’t chat or do anything with them, something about staying in the capital for the night so they could go shopping, and as Andy had put it, give the lovey dovey couple some space to screw around. Turns out, Joe had other things in mind.

Nicky, of course, wasn’t offended or anything, they’d had some alone time in bed that morning, quietly exploring one another under the bed covers whilst the girls slept in the room down the hall. But, it did annoy him that whenever Nicky tried to talk to Joe, or get his attention, the older man would grunt in response and not even look his way. His eyes were glued to the damn tiny television screen, like some teenager who was hypnotised by the game right from the get go. It wasn’t the first time Joe had an obsession with video games, back when they’d first come out over forty years ago, he’d been the same, so transfixed on the colourful tech he’d be on them for days. Deep down, he was a big nerd.

Nicky loved that Joe had a hobby he enjoyed, heck, he sometimes joined in. But today, he wasn’t feeling it. Now, he just really wanted Joe’s attention. It was already turning four o’clock, a couple more hours and they’d have to eat something, but for now, he wanted his man to get off his ass and look at him, not Sonic the stupid hedgehog. So, Nicky got to it.

“Joe?”

The Arabian man grunted low in answer, practically stabbing one button on the controller in agitation. Nicky rolled his eyes, stepping closer. “Do you want to do something?”

“Huh?” Joe hummed, and actually took two seconds to look over at Nicky, before his gaze quickly went back to his game. “You say something, babe?”

Nicky huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. If there was one thing he hated about this awful century, it was the electronics, “I’m bored, Yusuf. Do you want to go for a walk or something?”

“Walk?” Joe repeated, so he was listening at least. “Uh... yeah, yeah, give me another half hour or so, sweetheart, just got to... shit... finish this level.”

“Half hour?” Nicky snorted, he’d been on that old console for hours now, and he wanted another half hour? The Italian sighed to himself, watching as Joe glared at the screen again and started cursing high and low in Arabic.

Nicky thought for a minute how he could easily get Joe to put down the remote, thinking back to the other times he’d had to fight the blue hedgehog for his lover’s attention. Then it hit him, of course, the one thing Joe definitely couldn’t resist was Nicky himself. The last time they were in the same situation, they were at a fancy summer house back in the late eighties, somewhere in Switzerland, and the owners of the place had a game console sitting there for Joe to get sucked right into as soon as he’d turned it on. Nicky didn’t want to sit around, he wanted Joe, he wanted his hands on him after a tiring mission in Denmark they’d just finished up. He remembers sliding onto the sofa next to his man, leaning over him, as he slipped a hand onto his thigh and began to slowly, and seductively move his hand closer and closer to his target. Joe had literally frozen on the spot, game forgotten, as Nicky whispered a few different ways he wanted Joe to take him apart in that room. Safe to say, Joe had stripped him bare within seconds.

Nicky smirked at the memory. And suddenly had an even crazier idea this time around. And going for a walk was far from what he had in mind. Leaving the room discretely, (not that Joe would have noticed anyway, since he was so close to saving the world from Robotnik) Nicky made his way upstairs and into their shared bedroom, where he began his oh so clever idea of seducing the Arabian man downstairs, by stripping off every single piece of clothing he had on. It only took a few short minutes, and Nicky put his plan into action.

The sniper chuckled to himself as he left the bedroom, looking down at himself in all his naked glory as he descended the stairs. This was definitely a first, but he was pretty damn sure Joe was going to fall for it. But more importantly, Nicky snuck to the front door to lock it, then to the back to do the same, not wanting any unwanted visitors to stroll on in when they were doing some not so family friendly deeds. And that’s when Nicky finally walked quietly over to the living room, peering around the doorway to check on his other half. Not so surprisingly, Joe was still glued to the game and possibly boring a hole into the controller with his violent finger prodding. Nicky still couldn’t help but smile at how immersed Joe was in the game, seeming so full of joy and more relaxed than when they were taking down a drug gang days before. He kind of felt bad for disturbing him as he watched the older man cheer, but quickly remembered he was technically doing Joe a favour after he’d spent all those hours in front of the TV, which wasn’t good for anyone, immortal or not.

So, Nicky slipped through the open doorway, and leaned up against it, arms crossed over his bare chest. Just as Sonic sped through a few hoops and got to the finish line, Nicky made his move.

“Joe?”

Joe hummed in reply, still watching the television. “Yeah, babe?”

Nicky shook his head but continued to smile, “Are you done yet?”

“Hm?” Joe answered, fingers still skating over the control like they were on automatic. “Yeah, just a few more minutes and I-“

That’s when Joe took a glimpse over, and lost all train of thought. Nicky held back a laugh at how comical Joe looked with his eyes wide like saucers and jaw practically dropping to the floor. The game was definitely forgotten as Joe eyed him up like he were the most beautiful, unbelievable sight he’d ever come across, which to Joe, Nicky was.

“I uh...” Joe began, and caught Nicky off guard when he tossed his controller to the side, “Holy mother of God, Nicolò.” He breathed out in Italian, before he practically sprinted to his lover and took him in his arms, pulling Nicky flush against his body and kissing him senseless. “Lord have mercy, Nicky, are you trying to kill me? You know what your beautiful body does to me!”

Nicky laughed as Joe ran his hands all down his back and sides, like he were exploring him for the first time, “So, have you finished with your game?”

Joe laughed back, planting kisses along the younger man’s neck. “Fuck the game.”

Nicky smirked, tangling his fingers in Joe’s curls. “I’d much rather you fuck me.”

Joe let out a moan as Nicky kissed him hard on the mouth, guiding him back until the back of his knees hit the sofa, sending him topling onto it with a surprised laugh. Nicky grinned as he straddled his lover, and leaned down for another passion filled kiss. Joe made love to him on that couch with the theme to Sonic the hedgehog playing in the background. But Nicky didn’t mind, Joe’s attention was solely on him and him alone.

Nicolò, one. Sonic, zero.


End file.
